To Love Thy Enemy
by AslanofTexas
Summary: When a war breaks out over Japan can two enemies surpass the odds? SK
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When a war breaks out over Japan can two enemies surpass the odds? S/K

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or "River Lullaby" by Amy Grant. Any war references that come from stories told by Holocaust survivors.

Warning: This story has a lot of similarities to the Holocaust, and I mean no offense to anyone, but I really wanted to show what happens in a war and what better than the worst one that everyone knows. Also I haven't a clue what Japan was like in the 1930-40s so I'm making everything about the time period there up. This story will be sad and gruesome, but I swear for a happy ending.

Title: To Love Thy Enemy

* * *

(Prologue – year 1939) 

Once there was a grand country named Japan. Humans from all over strived to be an apart of its beauty. But all was not well. The land had become divided. The Western lands were ruled by a group of powerful demons, whose hatred for humans grew with every season. To the East was the land of human's rules by powerful priestess. Each side kept to their own, both ignoring each other, until the Day of Clouds.

The leader of the priestess, Kikyo, met the western leader Inuyasha at the border of the lands. They were trying to negotiate a treaty to protect their lands and rights. But one the third day of treaties something went wrong. Kikyo was returned to the main shrine with a large gash across her chest. She died within the hour and all the while claimed Inuyasha had betrayed them. The clouds gathered above the land and rumbled with approaching thunder. The demons swarmed the land killing all who opposed them and capturing the rest. They claimed to have been wronged and the humans would pay. The men and women were separated from there girls and forced away. The humans never stood a chance.

This is the story of two lovers. One was destined to fear, one was destined to hate, they both were destined to love.

(Day of clouds – Kagome's POV)

Kagome sat on the floor of the shrine, an armed wrapped around each child. They were playing hide and seek when Rin had screamed. It had taken only a moment for Kagome to get there, but Rin was already crying. A shrine maid closed the door behind her and stepped into the hall where Kagome was trying to console the grieving child. Shippo had to hit his brakes to keep from crashing into the lady.

"What happened?" Asked the 10 year old. Kagome glanced up at the young woman pleading for an answer to the little girl's strange behavior.

"Kikyo is dead." Replied the maid, her voice solemn.

"What!" Said Kagome her jaw dropped slightly in shock.

"Kikyo was arranging treaties with the demon tribe's leader, Inuyasha when she was suddenly attacked. She managed to make it back here, but she wasn't strong enough. Kikyo is gone." She said her voice gruff with grief. Shippo dropped to his knees next to Rin taking her in his arms and rocking her gently back and forth.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Kagome he own tears threaten to fall.

"I don't know, I just don't know." The woman said turning and stepping back into the room from which she had left. Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying and wrapped herself around the children. What would happen to the humans now without Kikyo's ability to defend the humans? Her powers were legendary and now she was gone, what would happen?

Scooping up the children Kagome took them to her room and placed them on the bed.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Asked Rin wiping her eyes in a futile attempt to stop the tears. Kagome picked up the little girl and pulled her into her lap kissing her forehead lightly.

"I don't know baby, but everything's gonna be ok." Kagome rocked Rin making shushing sounds at her sniffles. Hoping to clam the little girl she began to sing a lullaby.

_"Hush now, my baby,_

_Be still love, don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember_

_My lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream"_

Shippo yawned and slipped under the covers of the bed watching Kagome rock Rin back and forth.

_"Drift on a river_

_That flows through my arms_

_Drift as I'm singing to you_

_I see you smiling_

_So peaceful and calm_

_And holding you, I'm smiling, too_

_Here in my arms_

_Safe from all harm_

_Holding you, I'm smiling, too"_

Indeed she was smiling. It was a soft sad smile, but still a smile.

_"Hush now, my baby,_

_Be still love, don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_I'll be with you when you dream."_

Kagome watched the sleeping girl in her arms. She was so precious to her. They were all orphans. Kagome, Rin, Shippo. They all were orphaned at a very early age and they had banned together. Sighing Kagome shook her head and lifted Rin into her arms. Walking over to the side of the bed she placed Rin under the covers and blew out the light. Shuffling to the door she took one last look at the children before stepping out into the hallway.

* * *

(Same time – Sesshoumaru's POV) 

Sesshoumaru sat in the empty meeting room a cup of coffee in his hands. So it as true, Inuyasha was gone. He had only been gone three hours. It wasn't until he returned home Naraku pulled Sesshoumaru aside and informed him of his brother's death, purified by an arrow, what a way to go. Inuyasha shouldn't have even been there, he had been just a general, it should have been Naraku that went, but he had assumed Inuyasha could handle any problems. Sesshoumaru finished off the last of his coffee and stood up. Adjusting his fur n his shoulder her left the room. Now Sesshoumaru was in charge of the army and he would see to it the humans would pay for his loss.

Walking outside he greeted the awaiting demons already gathering at the talk of a war.

"Demons of the Western Lands. Thank you for your support. We will get our revenge, go spread the word and gather your arms, we are going to war." Stated Sesshoumaru from the door of the palace behind him.

"We leave first thing in the morning." He said then turned and reentered the Palace. They would pay.

Sesshoumaru gracefully walked to his room and removed his armor, his bags already packed. Tomorrow they would ride to the Shrine and demand the head of the wench that killed his brother. Sesshoumaru sat on the side of the bed staring blankly at the floor. It's not that he even cared for his brother much, but still they were family. Sesshoumaru was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear a knock at the door.

"Sesshoumaru are you up?" Asked a voice through the door. Sesshoumaru jumped slightly at the sudden voice. He momentarily debated feigning sleep but sighed and decided against it, he couldn't sleep anyways.

"Come in." He called turning to face the door.

Naraku stepped quietly into the room and closed the dorr behind him.

"Ah Sesshoumaru, how are you?" He said wondering over to lean against the wall in fron of the demon.

"Well as can be expect." Replied Sesshoumaru eyeing the lord suspiciously. Naraku nodded crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've heard you are already prepared for the war, good. Tomorrow when you go to the shrine kill everyone. It's time we took back what was ours. This won't just be a revenge war Sesshoumaru, this will be a war against all humans. Do you understand?"

"A war aginst all humans?' Asked Sesshoumaru raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes, against ALL humans. Our land were striped for our fathers and destroyed by the people. We must reclaim it and restore our honor. Are you with me?" Asked Naraku his eyes boring a hole in the general head.

"You're in charge, sir. I'm a general sent to obey you're orders, why do you care for my approval?" Was his only reply.

"I don't, but if you're going to fight for me I want to make sure you understand the terms." Replied Naraku casually.

"Very well. All will be done as you wish it." Replied Sesshoumaru flicking his long silver hair over his shoulder. Narku nodded and turned to leave.

"Good. See you bright and early in the morning then." And with that he left.

* * *

(Same time – Kagome's POV) 

Kagome wandered the halls for many hours he worry making her unable to sleep. Now that Kikyo was gone the shrine was vulnerable. Only 4 other miko's protected the palace and their own strength could only hold off so many. True Kagome was a miko, but she was untrained, she couldn't control what her powers did. She would be of no use to anyone here, Kikyo was trying to train he before she left. They had only been practicing for two weeks, not nearly enough to get her anywhere.

And of course there was Rin and Shippo to think of. The only reason they had been allowed to stay here was because of Kikyo. The shrine didn't like to take in orphans, but rather send them to the orphanage down the road. Kagome had refused to come be a miko without them and the shrine had had a serious lack of miko's to help out. Kagome was worried they'd send them away now.

Sighing Kagome finally collapsed on a couch in the living room. She should sleep, what good would worrying about it do tonight? Taking a calming breath Kagome closed her eyes and trying to sleep.

Kagome about fell off the couch 4 hours later. People were screaming and running about the place as though there was a fire. Kagome staggered from her position on the couch an look outside. A see of ants were descending on the hours. Kagome stared harder at the site. No, not ants, demons.

* * *

I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please let me know if you have any questions! Reviews are welcomed. 

Notes: If anyone is wondering why Shippo is in the human lands it'll be explained later.

_Preview:_

"_Rin wake up! Shippo grab her we got to leave now!"_

"_Why?" Asked Shippo sleepily tugging on Rin's arm._

"_The demons are here!"_

Aslan


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: When a war breaks out over Japan can two enemies surpass the odds? S/K

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Any war references come from stories told by Holocaust survivors.

Warning: This story it a mixture of facts and fiction over the Holocaust. I mean no offense to anyone, but I think the truth of the horrors of the Holocaust need to awaken people's eyes. This story will be sad and gruesome, but I swear for a happy ending.

Title: To Love Thy Enemy

* * *

(Ch 2 Day of Clouds - year 1939)

"Rin wake up! Shippo grab her we got to leave now!"

"Why?" Asked Shippo sleepily tugging on Rin's arm.

"The demons are here!"

Shippo blinked then grabbed Rin's whole arm dragging her out of the bed. Kagome slid open the door and peered out. All clear, picking up the tiny Rin Kagome ran out into the hall Shippo hot on her heels. Sounds of metal against stone and war cries rung throughout the empty halls and the small group fled out the back door. The second they stepped out into the open the noise intensified. Clutching little Rin tightly against her body she raced towards the cover of the woods.

"Ah!" Cried out Shippo. Kagome screeched to a stop and turned to see Shippo struggling to get back on his feet after tripping over a particularly large rock. Kagome ran back to his side and hauled him up by his hand. Before she had a chance to turn backa dn run something white caught her eye. Time seemed to slow as her eyes took in the most beautiful man she had ever known. His pristine white clothing displayed some rank she obviously didn't understand. His long silver hair flowed elegantly in the breeze that suddenly seemed a bit nipper than it had a moment ago. His eyes met her for a moment before both were startled out of their trance.

"General Tashio!" Cried a voice from the front of the building. Sesshoumaru turned his head towards the voice and by the time he had turned to look back at her she had snatched up Shippo's hand and returned to her dash for the woods.

* * *

(Same time – Sesshoumaru's POV)

It hadn't been hard to locate the shrine. The small wooden building was in the middle of the biggest city in the country next to their own capital. Edo was a defiantly growing city.

They hadn't actually ran into to many humans though for it being so early in the morning. Not until they had attacked the shrine that is. As soon as the first demon had refused to stop from entering the whole house exploded with people and colors of white and red. The miko's were fighting back with whatever they could. It wouldn't be enough, but still a valiant effort.

Sesshoumaru stood off to the side watching his men push forward and corner the ladies, until some movement in the corner of his eye distracted him. A woman no older than 16 or so was struggling to help up a fallen child and still keep a hold on the girl in her arms. She froze like a deer in the headlights when she saw him staring. She was lovely indeed. Her black hair ruffled as though she hadn't had time to brush it, her clothes slightly wrinkled. The children she struggled to hold onto hadn't even had time to get out of their pajamas.

"General Tashio!" Sesshoumaru jerked his head away to see who had called him. An officer motioned for him to come interrogate the prisoners. Sesshoumaru turned his head back to the lady in the wrinkled dress only to notice she was gone. Shaking his head Sesshoumaru scowled and turned back to the officer, it was time to get some answers.

* * *

(Same time – Kagome's POV)

Kagome panted heavily as she jumped over logs and ducked under branches followed closely by Shippo. That had been close, if he hadn't been distracted what would have happened to them? For that matter what would happen to them now? Rin gripped Kagome's dress tightly, her eyes clenched so as not to look at the zooming world around her.

Finally after about 20 more minutes the edge of Kagome's fears began to fade and she started yo slowdown a bit. Breathing heavily Kagome placed Rin on the ground holding her hand lightly and allowing herself to calm down.

They were out of immediate danger. That's good.

They had no provisions. That's bad.

They could head toAunt Kaede's house on the outskirts of town to stay at. That's good.

It was another day's walk though. That's bad.

Kagome sighed. Well a least they had a place to go to. Kagome glanced behind her. Shippo walked along seeming to be deep in thought. Rin appeared to by wide-eyed and solemn for the most part. Kagome smiled sadly and returned her gaze to the woods around them. About an hour later they came to a clearing.

"Ok guys, we'll camp here for the night. Come on, let's see if we can find something to eat." Said Kagome with false cheer. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

There is a second chapter just for you! Please review! I need some suggestions.

_Preview:_

_Sesshoumaru growled and stomped out of the shrine. The holiness choked him. Denied, he had been denied his revenge by mere hours. He'd show them the miko's would be the first, his need for blood would be quenched!_

Aslan


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: When a war breaks out over Japan can two enemies surpass the odds? S/K

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Any war references come from stories told by Holocaust survivors.

Warning: This story it a mixture of facts and fiction over the Holocaust. I mean no offense to anyone, but I think the truth of the horrors of the Holocaust need to awaken people's eyes. This story will be sad and gruesome, but I swear for a happy ending.

Title: To Love Thy Enemy

* * *

(Ch 3 Sesshoumaru's POV - year 1939)

Sesshoumaru growled and stomped out of the shrine. The holiness choked him. Denied, he had been denied his revenge by mere hours. He'd show them. The miko's would be the first; his need for blood would be quenched!

Sesshoumaru wondered over to an unusually large tree were the shade cooled his anger. Fresh air does the body good. Sighing he leaned against it and closed his eyes to think. Kikyo was dead. Well damn. Now he had no more answers to his questions than when he had left. Apparently Kikyo had died from a large gash across her chest, which did look quiet a lot like a claw wound from a demon, but he couldn't smell the scent, the holy perfumes and other human smells covered it up.

Inuyasha. He never knew how much he enjoyed the little things that made up his brother. His constant arguing, his stubborn determination, his brash thinking, they all made up his brother and to imagine they no longer existed was almost beyond comprehension. Destroyed in an instant by a mere human woman. What had happened? Had Kikyo told anyone what had happened before she died? The miko's refused to speak, their stubborn pride, but maybe there was someone else. Sesshoumaru's mind flashed a picture of the girl running away with the two children.

Yes, she might know something. What should he call her? He certainly couldn't keep calling her Girl with the Rumpled Clothes. After a good ten minutes of his life wasted on trying to reach a naming decision he finally settled on The Girl from the Shrine. Satisfied with that choice for now Sesshoumaru turned to head back inside. He would send three of his men to track the girl down. For now he would carry out his orders against the rest of the human race. Sending an officer back to Lord Naraku for a report, Sesshoumaru hardened his face from the others and entered the building.

* * *

(Same time – Kagome's POV)

Kagome stared at the flickering fire in front of her. They had managed to round up some fruits and berries for their supper and after assuring the children they had finally fallen asleep. They now laid huddled under the cover of the trees their small forms holding onto each other for more warmth. Kagome pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, her anxiety keeping her from sleeping like the children she watched.

The demons had attacked the shrine. That thought alone was unthinkable, but it had happened. Demons, she had never seen a demon before today. Well other than Shippo. Poor Shippo. Shippo had been 7 when Kagome had been 12 when they had first met. She had been orphaned at age 10 and had survived well enough. They had met by accident when digging out of the same garbage one day. Two heads are better than one. Since then they had become the best and only friends each other had. Shippo was a demon, but without family he wasn't accepted into the higher society and to put it nicely, the demons were less kind to orphaned children. Apparently Shippo's parents had been killed in a feud of some land by the Thunder Brothers and Shippo had run for his life to human territory, they would never reach him there. When Kikyo had come to seek her out for training Shippo had almost changed Kikyo's mind, but the humans had been in dire need for more miko's and she had relented letting Kagome join her and accepting both of the children she cared for.

They had picked up Rin two years after they had meet from a city who merely abused the girl rather than bothering to provide for her. She had been 5 at the time. It seemed so long ago that they had all met. Kagome had just celebrated her 16 birthday when Kikyo had come calling. It's almost ironic that their roles were now reversed back to being the three orphanages again. Because of demons.

Kagome's eyes closed as she tried to remember the demons face she had seen. Tashio was his name. General Tashio. If she wasn't afraid she might die because of him she would venture to say he was quite a looker. She had met very few men to match his beauty. Well technically she had met no man to match him as of yet. Though his beauty was great there was something that stuck out about him. Maybe it was his eyes. His face so beautiful and cruel held nothing to the molten anger in his eyes. He was not someone to trifle with.

Tashio. Kagome let the name roll around her mind. Where had she heard that name before? She knew she had studied it once. Kagome slapped her head. Inuyasha's last name was Tashio and his father had been the great General Tashio that devised the splitting of the human and demon land in the first place. After he had died he had given the job down to his youngest son Inuyasha since the older brother had been away acting as an ambassador for some treaty between the demon lords. So if Inuyasha was dead, then that must have been the older brother, what was his first name.

"Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Chapter three all done and ready for inspection. Hope you enjoyed it. Please send me some feedback via review!

To Reviewers:

yolio05: Thanks I'll try to watch it better.

MewMewFireHeart: Your a quick one. Actually your qquestions insparked an idea. Feel free to pm me anytime, I always love adivce and suggestion from my readers.

_Preview:_

_Sesshoumaru glanced at the parchment in his hands with distaste. Naraku had some specific orders this time. What was one human to another to Sesshoumaru? Folding the paper back up Sesshoumaru summoned a guard._

"_Order the men to kill the mikos and tell the men to prepare themselves. We are about to make our first real dent in the human race."_

Aslan


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: When a war breaks out over Japan can two enemies surpass the odds? S/K

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Any war references come from stories told by Holocaust survivors.

Warning: This story it a mixture of facts and fiction over the Holocaust. I mean no offense to anyone, but I think the truth of the horrors of the Holocaust need to awaken people's eyes. This story will be sad and gruesome, but I swear for a happy ending.

Title: To Love Thy Enemy

* * *

(Ch4 Sesshoumaru's POV - year 1939)

Sesshoumaru glanced at the parchment in his hands with distaste. Naraku had some specific orders this time. What was one human to another to Sesshoumaru? Folding the paper back up Sesshoumaru summoned a guard.

"Order the men to kill the mikos and tell the men to prepare themselves. We are about to make our first real dent in the human race."

The guard nodded and left as quickly as he had arrived. Sighing Sesshoumaru stood up and replaced his swords back at his waist before turning to look out the window. It was night time already. The crickets chirped and the sound of men struggling into their armor rang out in the distance. It was time.

Sesshoumaru turned and began his walk to the camp of his men. The smell of burning fire and sweaty bodies in metal greeted his sensitive nose.

"Men come prepare. It is time to take back our land for the glory of Naraku and fellow demons everywhere!" A cheer rang out amongst his men. "Go pack up you things, we march to Kyoto tonight, so that we may surprise them and strike them down by morning." One more cry rang out before the sound of people hurriedly shoving together their tents and gathering their weapons filled the air.

"You four come here." Said Sesshoumaru pointing to four of his men. The quickly walked over to him and saluted him. "I want you three to go look for a young woman with long black hair and two children in the woods. She may have information about Kikyo. And you –" He said pointing to the remaining man. "Go and kill the mikos they are of little use now." The men saluted him again and scattered to do as he commanded.

* * *

(Kagome's POV)

It had taken her another hour before she had finally fallen asleep. It had been two hours later when she woke up. Every nerve screamed for her to jump up and run NOW. Why? What was coming? Stumbling to stand up Kagome shook the children away.

"Come on, something's coming!" Hissed Kagome dragging the children up. This time they didn't protest, but rather huddled around her form. It was only moments later when the demons arrived.

They surrounded them. Their eyes glowed with mischief and determination. Like a predator they had found their prey. Kagome swallowed and scowled at them.

"What do you want?" She asked doing her best to keep the shaking out of her voice.

"We have orders to take you to General Tashio." One of them piped in.

"Oh. I'm afraid I'll have to decline." She said shoving the children behind her from the demon who was speaking.

"You don't have a choice." He said before leaping at her. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on creating a repelling barrier. A high pitch scream sent goosebumps down her spine as he hit the barrier. Kagome opened her eyes to see the demon feet and hands smoking.

"Bitch!" He cried out before trying to slash at her. It of course failed.

Kagome was shaking. She was scared, very scared. What could she do? Taking a deep breath Kagome focused on her hands they began to glow pink. Taking a step foreword Kagome stepped out of the barrier, which she left secured around the kids, and started walking towards the attacking demon. The other two swarmed to around her trying to trap her. Kagome reached out and grabbed one's arms scorching it with her purifying power. The other two stopped to watch in horror and the demon she was holding purified in an instant. With a surge of anger one of the remaining demon launched at her only to meet the same fate. Kagome stared at the spot the last demon had been for a moment before turning to look at the stunned one remaining.

"Go." She said deadly clam. The demon nodded once before racing back to Sesshoumaru's camp. Kagome sighed and dropped to her knees. He body shook with the fear she had suppressed only moments before. The barrier around the children faded and they raced over to her side.

"Wow that was so cool!" said Shippo helping her to her feet.

"Yes, but it left me very drained. Come we must continue on to Kaede's in case more come." Said Kagome taking each child's hand.

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

They had been walking for and an hour and a half when the demon caught up with them.

"General Tashio!" He cried stopping in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Have you brought the girl?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No sir. The girl, we found her, but she was stronger than we thought."

"Stronger than 3 demons?" Said Sesshoumaru raising a delicate eyebrow. The demon nodded.

"She created a barrier, then purified Officer Matashio and Officer Khaki.".

"Hmmm. Take Officer Jochin with you and go find the girl again. Inform Jochin of the girl's abilities. Oh, go to the back of the line and there is a human monk we capture about half an hour ago. Take him with you for he will not be purified at the girls touch. If you are unable to make him obey kill him. You are dismissed." Said Sesshoumaru waving the demon out of the way. He gave a quick salute and left on his assignment.

So the girl was miko too. Surprising. She looked far to…to….ungraceful to be a miko. Interesting.

* * *

Chapter Four! Like it, Love it, Hate it. Review and let me know!

To Reviewers:

Fantasy4luvr: Here's an update. Sorry it took so long.

_Preview:_

_They had walked for hours. If fact the sun had risen a while ago. Her feet screamed in protest, but she kept on walking. Just 5 more hours and she should be close to Kaede's. Close to safety._

Aslan


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: When a war breaks out over Japan can two enemies surpass the odds? S/K

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Any war references come from stories told by Holocaust survivors.

Warning: This story it a mixture of facts and fiction over the Holocaust. I mean no offense to anyone, but I think the truth of the horrors of the Holocaust need to awaken people's eyes. This story will be sad and gruesome, but I swear for a happy ending.

Title: To Love Thy Enemy

* * *

(Ch5 Kagome's POV - year 1939)

They had walked for hours. If fact the sun had risen a while ago. Her feet screamed in protest, but she kept on walking. Just 5 more hours and she should be close to Kaede's. Close to safety.

Kagome sighed as she walked. Why did Kaede have to live so far away! The wait of Rin on her back seemed heavier every few steps. Shippo looked tired too as he kept stumbling over tree roots here and there.

The hours ticked by, the birds chirped here and there and Kagome began to find them more annoying that pretty like she once had. Then suddenly they stopped. Kagome froze in place scolding herself for wishing they'd stop.

All at once a cry went out and the birds launched into the air. Kagome paled. Sliding Rin off her back they ran. There was a small cave ahead. They'd hide. Kagome shoved Shippo to the back of the cave handing Rin over to him. It was small, barely big enough for even her. Kagome focused on breathing shallowly in and out. Using her power she formed yet another shield in hopes of masking their scent, but if they were seen it would do them no good. A moment later two demons and a monk stumbled into the spot they had just stood in.

"Where is she?" Said the demon she had let escape only moments before.

"Close. Her scent ends here." Replied the other his hands crossed over his chest.

"Why do you want her so badly?" Asked the monk calmly.

"So it speaks after all!" The monk scowled, but said nothing.

"Jochin quit playing and help me find her." Jochin rolled his eyes but began searching in the nearby brush for her. The monk didn't move. In fact he just stood there and stared. He had spotted her. Kagome pleaded to him with eyes to keep quiet. The monk opened his mouth then closed it again.

"I see her." He said, causing the other two demons to freeze. Kagome's heart stopped.

"Over there. She's running." He responded pointing over to the side of the cave to some trees. Quickly one demon raced off to check out the spot while the other stayed with him. As soon as the demon was far enough the monk attacked. He launched his self at Jochin smacking as hard as he could. Kagome saw what he was doing and launched her own self from the hole.

Jochin was enraged he slashed at the monk cutting a deep gash in his side, but he ignored it. Kagome quickly tightened her grip onto his hand. She purified it instantly cause a scream to irrupt from his mouth. 'That bitch!' Jochin turned his fury to the girl, but he failed to match her. He had been caught off guard and he would pay the ultimate price.

As the body of Jochin lay a some withered ash Kagome huffed her energy barely there. The monk held his side and stared at her.

"You are powerful." He responded a light smile on his lips.

"Barely. I've used up to much power. Oh you're hurt." Said Kagome walking over to look at his side.

"Just a scratch." Kagome scowled at him.

"You're an idiot. Why did you attack him?" Said Kagome taring off a piece of her sleeve to tend to his side.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically. "I was hoping to kill him or make time for me to get away. They captured me while marching."

"You could have gotten killed, and how did you know I would help you." Asked Kagome bandaging his side.

"I didn't." Kagome tied it off and turned her gaze up to the monk.

"Well thank you. I'm Kagome Higirashi, miko at the Kyoto shrine."

"I know. They talked about how amazing you were the whole way here." Kagome blushed, but didn't have time to respond when the other demon returned.

"You lied, she's not there –" The demon froze. Without hesitation Kagome latched onto the demon's shoulder and started purifying. Her power was weak though so it wasn't working as quick as she needed to. The monk grabbed her wrist and focused his own power into her. The demon was destroyed.

"Thank you." The monk nodded and helped her return to the cave where the children were.

"My name's Miroku by the way, just Miroku." Kagome nodded and fell asleep to tired to carry on.

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

They had destroyed two shrines already and nothing still about the girl. His two soldiers had not returned and this bothered him. Who was this girl? Sesshoumaru shook his head and returned to the planning of a makeshift jail. They had captured several humans and they needed a place to put them. They would pay, but for now they had to wait. Naraku had not given the orders to kill them yet.

* * *

I know, I know, short, but this is a filler chapter so hang in there. Just be glad I'm writing anything right now.

Please review, I need ideas people!

Aslan


End file.
